Everything Will Be Alright
by Silver Miko
Summary: RemusSirius Oneshot- After the events of PoA, Remus reflects on the Hogwarts Express upon leaving Hogwarts on a certain animagus..'Everything Will Be Alright' is a song by The Killers


Author's Note: First attempt, don't ask. ;  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Everything Will be Alright by Silver Miko

The train seems so quiet, lonely. The last time I was on the Hogwarts' Express I was on my way to a new start to teach, having faith placed in me despite my curse. It meant so much to me to be given that chance...To Dumbledoore I will always be grateful. He always believed in me.  
In us all.  
Students were bustling about to find seats, and I had decided simply to sleep. I'm always tired. I was riding for a while with none other than young Harry Potter and his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, when the Dementors appeared and I used the Patronus on them.  
Harry was so pale, the memory he was forced to repeat was a painful one.  
Their deaths, Lily and James. My friends. I was so alone that day, when I heard.  
They were dead, Pettigrew was dead, and Sirius supposedly was a part in them all dying.  
All my close ones gone, like young Harry.  
I could never truly believe that Sirius betrayed James and Lily, he was James' best friend...

::I believe in you and me::

Sirius....where are you?  
He escaped from Azkaban and was said to be headed to Hogwarts, and I decided to prepare the students if needed, against Sirius if needed, against the Dementors surely.  
The Riddikulus charm, that was a good day of class, despite myself even being frightened by the apparation of the full moon.  
I was worried about Harry that day, and I sensed he had the potential, and so I taught him the Patronus charm. Happy thoughts, like the fabled way to fly in Peter Pan, a happy thought was the key. I knew something was afoot, the whole business with Voldemort, then Sirius.  
It all happened so fast that I ended up in the Shrieking Shack, and that the truth was revealed.  
Sirius, where are you?  
You escaped with Buckbeak, but where are you?  
Would you have gone back to the Black's home?

::I'm coming to find you:  
::If it takes me all night:  
::Wrong until you make it right::

I remember when I first met you, Sirius. I had transferred to Hogwarts when I was around fourteen, during year 4. Everyone thought it strange that I had some silver hairs, so I tended to be a loner. That lasted for about a month when I was assigned to be partners with one Sirius Black. He was so easy-going and care free, a smartass really. He was always teasing Severus Snape, mostly because Severus was a genius with potions where Sirius was lazily a lesser student. I was so frustrated to be partnered with him.  
And to share a room with him.  
One day leaving Potions, his friends were waiting for him, James and Peter, and James jokingly asked if me and Sirius were joined at the hip.  
I failed to find the humor, I guess even then I was a bit serious. I merely kept quiet and pulled out a chocolate frog from Honeydukes, and offered some to them.  
And thus I found myself with three new friends.  
Even though Sirius was sometimes lazy and brash, I couldn't help but like the guy.

::And I won't forget you:  
::At least I'll try:  
::And run, and run tonight:: ::Everything will be alright:  
::Everything will be alright:  
::Everything will be alright:  
::Everything will be alright::

We were inseperable then, the Maurauder, jokingly giving each other nicknames. James was Prongs for his Patronus, Sirius was Padfoot for his animagus animal, Peter was Wormtail for likewise, and I was Mooney. It took me while to not be insulted by that. We were growing infamous around Hogwarts, a golden quartet, charismatic, each different, but alike. I watched James try to pursue Lily and try to not be jealous when she would help me with my curse, though I assured him Lily was really more like a sister to me.  
I watched Sirius get in and out of scrapes with professors.  
And Peter well, he was like the odd one, following us around. He really seemed to admire James.  
And so 4th year gave way to 5th and 6th.  
Sirius and I were partners and roommates still, but I no longer found him so annoying, and were became closer friends. Severus once remarked, well twice remarked, that we were like a married couple.  
Perhaps.

::I was out shopping for a doll:  
::To say the least, I thought I've seen them all:  
::But then you took me by surprise:  
::I'm dreaming bout those dreamy eyes::

I never did tell you, Sirius. I seem to loose courage in the instances where I could use it. I wanted to tell you, many times, but I always...stay silent. I wondered if you ever knew. I think James figured it out, same with Lily. That's why I always assured him not to worry. I think he did understand indeed.  
Maybe I was always hoping you'd see, but...I suppose a lot happened in those days too. Lily and James got married, and that was...the last time I had seen you for a long time. You had gone off travelling, and I had gone to the country for a while.  
And then the news came...that horrible news.  
Dead. Dead. Killer. Betrayed. Murderer.  
I wonder how I ever managed to keep it together.  
I left England, I went to Austrailia for so long. England was too bittersweet....too painful. And then a letter came one morning, asking me to come to Hogwarts to teach. I suppose it was time to go back, try to make some new memories.  
Even in old places.

::I never knew, I never knew:  
::So take your suitcase, cause I don't mind:  
::And baby doll, I meant it every time:  
::You don't need to compromise:  
::I'm dreaming bout those dreamy eyes:  
::I never knew, I never knew:  
::But it's alright... ::

And then I heard you had escaped. I should have....tried to see you...sent a letter.  
I wish I had said.  
Maybe believed a bit more.  
You were innocent. And yet you're still gone, and we can never go back to those days, can we? I wish...I wish I could wake up to your snoring, to have to try to wake you up only to have you turn on your side and grumble, to hear you make some joke and laugh loudly at it, to get a butter beer and talk.  
That would be....so.  
Perfect.  
Sirius, maybe one day when we meet again, maybe then I can say what've I been meaning to say for such a long time.  
You are.  
The most important person to me, in my heart.  
I love you, Sirius.

::Everything will be alright:  
::Everything will be alright:  
::Everything will be alright:  
::Everything will be alright:: 


End file.
